En cent mots tout rond
by Niyalune
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles, pour répondre aux défis de la communauté LJ hp 100 mots. Présente un vaste panorama de personnages: y'en a pour tout le monde !
1. La découverte

Bienvenue sur mon nouveau recueil de drabbles, où j'espère poster un peu plus souvent que sur l'autre. Comme indiqué dans le résumé, c'est un repostage de drabbles postés sur hp100mots. Toutes les critiques constructives sont bienvenues. Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Titre:** La découverte  
**Personnages:** Funestar (évoqué une fois dans le tome 4)  
**Rating: **K+  
**Défi: **Détraqueur  
**Nombre de mots : **2x100  
**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR

* * *

Le mystère et les études passionnaient Funestar, à tel point qu'il faisait des recherches même pendant son temps libre en plus de son emploi de Langue-de-Plomb

Ces derniers mois, il s'était penché sur l'origine des Détraqueurs et, comme souvent, après avoir fouillé dans de vieux parchemins et interrogé beaucoup de monde, il avait trouvé des réponses à des questions qu'il n'avait pas posées.

Non, ils ne tuaient pas : ils dépouillaient les condamnés de l'essence même de leur humanité. Cette découverte l'avait terrifié : comment pouvait-on les employer à Azkaban ? Il devait absolument prévenir le monde de sa découverte.

* * *

Sortant du bureau de son supérieur, il sentait peu à peu la colère l'envahir. Personne, de son chef au sous-secrétaire d'Etat, n'avait voulu l'écouter. Ils donnaient tous de multiples justifications. Selon eux, on ne pouvait pas se passer des Détraqueurs, ils étaient trop utiles. Et puis, comment s'en débarrasser ? On lui avait même interdit d'en parler à la presse : cela inquiéterait les gens. Enfin, peu importe, ça finirait par se savoir.

Parfois leur monde ressemblait vraiment à une société de sauvages, pensa-t-il amèrement, repensant au peu de crédit qu'on lui accordait en apprenant qu'il était né de Moldu.


	2. Bavardages

**Titre : **Bavardages  
**Personnages : **Padma et Parvati Patil  
**Rating : **K  
**Défi :** Crossover  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi : à JKR, Terry Prattchett, Walt Disney Pictures et autres.

* * *

Padma, comme sa sœur, adore parler durant des heures.

Cependant, si les sujets de conversation de Padma concernent plutôt le dernier roman qu'elle a lu, assise dans un coin de la salle commune, ce que Parvati chuchote à Lavande porte la plupart du temps sur comment Sally-Ann Perks a laissé tomber Kevin Bundy, et « Oh mon Dieu est-ce que tu as vu comme Seamus est magnifique avec les cheveux courts ? »

Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne manquerait leur rendez vous hebdomadaire, pour papoter. Car si elles ne sont pas pareilles, elles ont après tout beaucoup en commun.


	3. Conflit d'intérets

**  
Titre :** Conflit d'intérets  
**Personnages :** Voldemort, Davy Jones (Pirates des Caraïbes), La Mort (Disque-Monde)  
**Rating :** K+  
**Défi :** Crossover  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclamer :** Rien à moi : à JKR, Terry Prattchett, Walt Disney Pictures et autres.

* * *

Voldemort savait que faire le dernier combat à Azkaban n'était pas une bonne idée. Après un sort de l'insupportable Potter, il se retrouvait paralysé, coulant au fond de la mer du Nord, suffocant lentement.

Soudain, il discerna devant lui un visage gluant, qui semblait avoir des tentacules… La créature, qui lui ressemblait un peu, version aquatique, lui siffla :

- Dis-moi… As-tu peur de la mort ?

Alors qu'il sentait ses lèvres se desceller, et s'apprêtait à répondre affirmativement, surgit du néant une silhouette en cape noire qui s'exclama, dépité :

- OH NON… TU ES ENCORE ARRIVÉ AVANT MOI…


	4. Ah, ces journalistes !

**Titre:** Ah, ces journalistes !  
**Personnages :** Rita Skeeter, Prunelle (Gaston Lagaffe)  
**Rating : **K  
**Défi :** Crossover  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclamer :** Tout à JKR et à Franquin

* * *

Ca n'allait pas être un scoop, loin de là. Enfin, c'était la faute du rédacteur : « Allez donc voir comment ça marche chez les Moldus », avait-il décrété… Hochant machinalement la tête aux propos de l'hurluberlu qui lui faisait visiter la rédaction, sa pipe fumante au bec, Rita scrutait la pièce. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose d'intéressant ici ?

Son œil accrocha un objet bizarre qui trainait sur un bureau bordélique. Un drôle de gadget, vraiment, ça ressemblait un peu aux télescopes cogneurs des jumeaux Weasley… Rita s'en saisit discrètement.

BONG !

L'autre jura : Rroogntudjuûu ! LAGAÂÂAFFE !


	5. Jalousie

**  
Titre :** Jalousie  
**Personnages : **L'Ane et la Dragonne (Shrek), des Magyars à Pointes  
**Rating : **K  
**Défi : **Crossover  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** A Dreamworks & Cie, et à JKR  
**Note : **L'idée d'utiliser l'Ane appartient à benebu.

* * *

Pour l'Ane, la lune de miel tournait au cauchemar.

Au début tout se passait bien : après avoir casé les petiots chez Fiona et Shrek, ils avaient décollé, et le vol de nuit sous la pleine lune rendait l'ambiance très romantique…

Malheureusement, alors qu'ils survolaient la Hongrie, la Dragonne avait senti la présence de ses congénères. Les Magyars à Pointes l'avaient très bien accueillie, voir même trop bien, en ce qui concernait ce gros lourdaud qui faisait rouler ses muscles outrageusement. Le pire était qu'elle en avait été flattée !

Hé oh, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !


	6. Attraction, répulsion

**Titre : **Attraction/répulsion**  
Personnages : **Pétunia, Lily**  
Rating : **G**  
Défi : **Arrogance + Vampire**  
Nombre de mots : **100**  
Disclaimer : **Toujours à JKR

* * *

La magie, Pétunia ne la supporte pas. Quand Lily revient du château, enchantée de son année, Pétunia se bouche les oreilles, la snobant. Entendre parler de tout ce qu'elle n'aura pas la révulse, et elle se persuade qu'un monde pareil n'est pas sérieux : des crapauds, des potions gluantes, c'est dégoutant. Restons rationnels, s'admoneste-t-elle.

Néanmoins quand, tout à fait par hasard, elle aperçoit quelques images dans le livre de DCFM de Lily, ouvert sur son lit, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer des choses. Vraiment, ce Snape, avec son teint pâle et tout, et s'il était un vampire ?

.


	7. Orgueil contre indiqué

Merci beaucoup à **Ljma** pour sa review !

**

* * *

**

**Titre : **Orgueil contre-indiqué  
**Personnages :** Dean/Seamus suggéré  
**Rating :** G  
**Défi :** Arrogance  
**Nombre de mots : **100  
**Disclaimer :** La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ils étaient toujours à Rowling.

* * *

Seamus est comme ça. Il ne supporte pas d'avoir tord, et ne reconnait ses erreurs seulement lorsqu'on les lui colle sous les yeux et qu'il ne peut plus nier. En cinquième année, ils avaient été en froid, car si Dean suivait Harry, Seamus était allé chercher des réponses dans la Gazette, et son orgueil l'avait empêché de voir clair pendant de nombreux mois.

Dean aime le caractère de Seamus et son côté impulsif, mais cet orgueil qui fait stagner leurs disputes lorsqu'aucun d'eux ne veut admettre ses tords lui pèse.

Parfois, Dean en arrive à craindre qu'il ne revienne pas.


	8. Si même les vieux s'y mettent

**Titre : **Si même les vieux s'y mettent…  
**Personnages : **L'épée de Gryffondor, le Choixpeau  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi : **Arrogance  
**Nombre de mots : **100  
**Disclaimer : **A JKR, encore et toujours.  
**Note :** Se place avant le tome 2.

* * *

Il y avait toujours eu une certaine rivalité entre eux. Malheureusement, puisqu'ils avaient tous deux appartenu au même sorcier, ils avaient été astreints à une cohabitation forcée, suite à une idée prétendument géniale de leur bien-aimé possesseur. L'imbécile.

Mais même si il devait supporter cette fichue épée (rien qu'un long couteau surchargé de pierres clinquantes et ridicules, soutenait-il) au quotidien, Le Choixpeau était réconforté par l'idée que _lui_, au moins, servait à quelque chose un peu plus souvent que toutes les deux centaines d'années. Et il ne se gênait pas pour le faire remarquer d'un air supérieur à sa colocataire…


	9. Les effets de la distraction

**little.miss.LOST23** : Un grand merci pour ta gentille review ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

**Titre :** Les effets de la distraction  
**Personnages : **Les Maraudeurs  
**Rating : **K  
**Défi : **Carte du Maraudeur + démonstration  
**Nombre de mots : **2x100  
**Disclaimer : **Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

- Maintenant, passe ta baguette en diagonale sur le parchemin, comme ça, expliqua Sirius, agitant la sienne, caché derrière un livre inhabituellement épais.

James s'exécuta, tandis que son comparse continuait :

- Après, ça se complique un peu : il faut lancer deux sorts quasiment à la suite en faisant attention à ne pas aller trop vite… Ca ressemble un peu au truc dont Flitwick a parlé l'autre jour, non ?

- La méthode de Tiechtigruif, intervient Remus.

- Ensuite, les noms devraient apparaître… Eh, James, tu m'écoutes ?

Si celui-ci continuait à regarder Evans du coin de l'œil, ils n'avaient pas encore fini…

* * *

Remus jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à la Carte. Manifestement, Cornedrue et Patmol s'étaient plantés. S'il en croyait ce qu'il voyait, en descendant l'escalier sur lequel il se trouvait, il arriverait dans l'aile est du cinquième étage, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il menait au nord du troisième… Sans compter que la petite étiquette portant son nom se trouvait au premier et que celle qui indiquait son emplacement proclamait « Tristan Herbert ».

La prochaine fois, il jetterait le sort lui-même, avec l'aide de Peter. Ou il s'arrangerait pour trouver un endroit dépourvu de jolies filles.


	10. Raison

**Titre : **Raison  
**Personnages : **Hermione, OC  
**Rating : **G**  
****Défi : **Prophétie**  
****Nombre de mots : **100**  
****Disclaimer : **Hermione appartient à JKR.

* * *

Hermione, 10 ans bientôt, se laissait trainer par la main par sa cousine Helen à travers la foule déambulant dans la fête foraine. Deux manèges plus tard, elles stoppaient devant une tente dont l'écriteau indiquait : **Les Visions de la Prophètesse**. Original...

La petite leva la tête et jeta un regard incrédule à sa cousine, adolescente futile, qui semblait enthousiasmée par l'idée de connaitre sa vie amoureuse future.

Hermione ne croyait pas à la magie et à ces choses mystiques, leur préférant les sciences rationnelles, comme sa matière préférée, les mathématiques.

L'avenir se chargerait de lui prouver qu'elle avait tord.


	11. Comparaison

**Titre : **Comparaison  
**Personnages : **Remus Lupin/Severus Snape  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi : **Forêt Interdite  
**Nombre de mots : **100  
**Disclaimer : **Tout à Rowling, encore et toujours.  
**Note : **Mon deuxième snupin. Ce qui est plutôt étrange vu que je n'en lis vraiment pas souvent, mais bon…

* * *

Une des insultes favorites de Sirius et James à Snape est de comparer ses cheveux à une serpillière.

Dans ses pensées, Remus le compare à la Forêt Interdite. Comme elle, il est dangereux. Un sort peut vous frapper sans préavis au tournant d'un couloir tel une Acromentule surgissant des buissons.

Il est sombre et mystérieux, aussi. Et parfois, comme un rayon de soleil filtre à travers les branchages, un pan de sa personnalité se dévoile, appâtant la curiosité du Maraudeur fasciné bien malgré lui. Tout comme la Forêt, il exsude l'interdit et l'imprévu, et Remus trouve ça diablement excitant.


	12. Nostalgie et rattrapage

**Titre : **Nostalgie et rattrapage  
**Personnages : **Fred, George, et Molly Weasley  
**Rating : **G  
**Défi : **Farce(s) et Attrape(s) (j'ai détourné le sens…) + Chocolat (pour le premier) + Accio (pour le deuxième)  
**Nombre de mots : **2x100  
**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR !

* * *

D'un coup de couteau expert, Molly ouvrit le ventre de l'animal

Puis, sifflotant un chant de Noël, elle remplit la panse de la dinde avec la farce dont la recette secrète lui venait de grand-maman Prewett, tout comme celle du gâteau au chocolat qui était encore au four. Grandma avait toujours cuisiné ces recettes-là à Noël. Faire de même rappelait de bons souvenirs à Molly. Bientôt, une bonne odeur de chocolat se répandit, et Molly savait que les enfants allaient bientôt rappliquer pour lécher le plat. Elle posa la dinde sur la table avant de sortir le gâteau du four.

* * *

Soudainement, les jumeaux débarquèrent dans la cuisine, talonnés par Charlie qu'on n'avait pas vu autant furieux depuis longtemps.

- Les enfants, tonna leur mère. Pas de dispute à Noël !

Par provocation, Fred tira la langue à Charlie qui sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort qu'il avait appris avant les vacances. Malheureusement, il se mélangea les pinceaux, et ce fut Accio au lieu d'Expulsio qu'il jeta. Le sort frôla la tête de George avant de frapper la dinde, qui partit dans les airs… tout droit dans la gueule du vieux chien qui courut la dévorer au fond du jardin.


	13. Un petit coin à soi

**Titre : **Un petit coin à soi  
**Personnages : **Albus Dumbledore  
**Rating : **G  
**Défi : **Jardin  
**Nombre de mots : **100  
**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, à JKR, comme toujours.

* * *

Il est de notoriété publique qu'Albus cherche toujours des partenaires de bowling et qu'il aime la musique de chambre.

Cependant, camouflé derrière la dangereuse serre numéro 4 se trouve un passe-temps d'Albus que personne ne connait : un jardin. Il n'y fait pas pousser des plantes gorgées de propriétés magiques diverses, ni de citronnier, non, mais plutôt des fleurs, belles bien qu'ordinaires, qu'il cultive sans magie. C'est une occupation tellement normale que personne ne l'en croirait capable. Ici, il s'autorise à penser à des choses plus personnelles que dans son bureau. A tous points de vue, c'est son jardin secret.


	14. Pas prévu

**Titre : **Pas prévu  
**Personnages : **Le père et la mère de Dean  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi : **Accident  
**Nombre de mots : **100  
**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR

* * *

Il savait depuis le début que sortir avec une Moldue n'était pas une bonne idée. Il était obligé de lui cacher son monde, de lui faire croire qu'il était policier, alors tout pouvait basculer d'un jour à l'autre.

Maintenant, elle attendait sa réaction, anxieuse, une main sur le ventre, sans comprendre pourquoi il restait pétrifié. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à ressentir à cet instant, c'était une terreur paralysante alors qu'il l'imaginait déjà sur le pas de la porte, encore en chemise de nuit et un petit bébé noir dans les bras, épouvantée après avoir appris qu'il avait eu un "accident".


	15. Problème de genre

**Titre : **Problème de genre  
**Personnages : **Vernon et Marge Dursley  
**Rating : **G  
**Défi : **Out Of Comfort Zone  
**Nombre de mots : **100  
**Disclaimer :** Paszamoi, à JK…

* * *

Le jour où sa mère était tombée enceinte à nouveau, Vernon avait été heureux. Qui refuserait un petit frère avec qui faire des bêtises ? Ainsi, il avait piqué une crise mémorable lorsque le bébé s'était avéré être une fille. Les filles, c'est rien que des pleurnicheuses, avait-il gémi.

Les deux premières années, Vernon fut insupportable. Mais sa sœur finit par grandir, parler, et prendre exemple sur son lui. En fait, elle lui ressemblait tellement que les gens les prenaient pour des frères. Tout bien considéré, elle aurait été un garçon que ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose pour Vernon.


	16. Des mots qui fâchent

**Titre : **Des mots qui fâchent  
**Personnages : **Viktor Krum  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi : **Point de rupture  
**Nombre de mots : **100  
**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR  
**Note : **On ne voit pas beaucoup ce pauvre Viktor, et j'ai pensé qu'il méritait aussi qu'on écrive sur lui.

* * *

Il est le chouchou de Karakaroff : tous le regardent avec envie, et il déteste ça. Il aimerait pouvoir être traité comme les autres.

Il ne dit rien.

La troupe de filles gloussante le suit en permanence. Elles sont superficielles et l'énervent.  
Il se force à les ignorer.

Bien qu'elle semble être heureuse de danser avec lui, Hermione lance fréquemment des regards discrets au rouquin.  
Il fait comme s'il ne voyait rien.

On lui glisse que, c'est dommage, si Potter avait crevé avec Diggory, Viktor aurait gagné.  
Le poing de ce dernier part tout droit dans le nez de l'idiot.


	17. Dans un autre monde

**Titre : **Dans un autre monde  
**Rating : **G  
**Personnages : **Dean, mention de Peter Pan  
**Défi : **Crossover  
**Nombre de mots : **2x100  
**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR et à J.M. Barrie  
**Note : **Ca faisait longtemps, mais me revoici !

* * *

Quand il était petit enfant, il y avait un livre que Dean adorait. Régulièrement, il demandait à sa mère de lui raconter l'histoire de Peter Pan avant de dormir. Au fond de son lit, il laissait son esprit vagabonder et imaginait qu'il était un garçon perdu que son héros favori venait chercher. Aux matins de ces nuits là, il prenait un crayon et dessinait ses songes. Les murs de sa chambre finirent totalement couverts de feuilles colorées.

Un jour, Peter volerait par sa fenêtre et sa vie égalerait ses rêves. Sa seule peur était d'être trop âgé le moment venu.

* * *

Finalement, le Pays imaginaire arriva. Cependant, il n'était pas sur une île, mais dans un château recelant sûrement plus d'histoires de chevaliers que de pirates. Le rêve était presque devenu vrai : la magie existait !

La réalité le rattrapa rapidement. Ses camarades ressemblaient à des Moldus, et si cet univers était bien magique et cachait de nombreuses merveilles, il faisait toujours partie du monde normal, celui où on doit grandir un jour.

Malgré tout, Dean avait trouvé son Peter Pan : Seamus, qui, comme lui, savait garder des rêves et un esprit d'enfant dans un coin de son esprit.


	18. Histoire de chats

**Titre : **Histoire de chats  
**Personnages : **Miss Teigne, Pattenrond  
**Rating : **G  
**Défi : **En catimini, Farces et Attrapes  
**Nombre de mots : **2x100  
**Disclaimer : **Je ne me suis toujours pas transformée en JKR, donc rien à moi…

* * *

La règle la plus brisée par les élèves de Poudlard, c'est le couvre-feu. Cachés par l'obscurité, ces petits naïfs sont convaincus de pouvoir lui échapper pour faire leurs manigances… Mais ils la sous-estiment. Chaque soir, elle arpente les couloirs, balançant sa queue, l'oreille à l'affut du moindre son qui trahirait qu'un des ces petits monstres est en vadrouille. Elle vit ici depuis longtemps, bien plus qu'eux, et connait les passages et les cachettes. Souvent, ils n'ont pas encore remarqué qu'ils ont été vus que ce cher Argus les menace des pires sévices. Personne ne leur échappe, elle en est sûre.

* * *

Sans aucun doute, la salle commune de Gryffondor est extrêmement intéressante. Il y a là assez de petites histoires d'adolescents à observer pour y passer ses neuf vies. Néanmoins, Pattenrond aime varier les plaisirs. Par exemple, le chien miteux qui se balade par ici récemment a une conversation bien plus passionnante que n'importe quel autre animal de la Tour. Mais le plus drôle, c'est quand l'horrible vieille femelle qui se prend pour la crème du règne félin se fait avoir par les deux humains roux. La fourrure verte lui donnait l'air encore pire que d'habitude. Ca lui apprendra, à celle-là.


	19. Histoire familliale

**Titre : **Histoire (familiale)  
**Personnages : **Bathilda Tourdesac  
**Rating : **G  
**Défi : **Duel  
**Nombre de mots : **100  
**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Joanne.

* * *

Depuis un certain temps, Bathilda est coincée en plein milieu de la rédaction de son nouveau manuel. Elle a atteint l'année 1945 et c'est un moment assez délicat, bien sûr. Peu de gens le savent, mais Gellert est son petit-neveu, et elle détient des informations sur les évènements précédant son duel avec Dumbledore dont bien peu de gens sont conscients. Décider quels éléments inclure est ardu. D'un côté, elle souhaite privilégier toute la vérité, de l'autre, elle tient à ce que le pire reste caché. Son but n'est pas de provoquer des vagues, décide-t-elle. Elle s'en tiendra aux faits officiels.


	20. L'ami perdu

**Titre : **L'ami perdu  
**Personnages : **Ronan  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi : **Forêt Interdite  
**Nombre de mots : **100  
**Disclaimer : **Tout à Rowling.

* * *

Il aurait souhaité que Firenze revienne à ses esprits et arrête sa fraternisation avec les humains, mais de toute façon, c'était déjà trop tard. Firenze avait quitté le havre de leur forêt pour se lancer dans des chimères. Dorénavant, le refuge des centaures n'était plus le sien.

Cela chagrinait Ronan de penser que son jeune ami ne verrait plus les arbres magiques de la forêt que de loin, ou en paierait le prix de sa vie. Bien qu'il soit forcé d'admettre que, comme Bane l'affirmait, Firenze avait perturbé l'ordre des choses, il se permettait d'espérer que ce dernier allait bien.


	21. Compagnie

**Titre : **Compagnie  
**Personnages : **Mimi Geignarde, Luna  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi : **Patronus  
**Nombre de mots : **2x100  
**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR

* * *

Mimi a toujours été seule, avant ou après sa mort. La seule différence, c'est que maintenant, tout est plus terne, comme une photo vieillie. Evidemment, des élèves sont venus la voir, Harry par exemple, mais quand ils n'ont plus eu besoin d'elle, ils l'ont à nouveau oubliée dans ses vieilles toilettes. Décidément, les garçons sont tous pareils. Cependant, aujourd'hui, la personne qui passe la porte est une fille, ou plutôt une femme, une enseignante. Ses cheveux blonds comme ceux de Drago, bien que plus emmêlés, détonnent dans l'obscurité de la salle. Mimi est convaincue qu'elle non plus ne reviendra pas.

* * *

Pourtant, Luna revient encore et encore, juste pour parler. Le fantôme ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais Luna n'a pas besoin de motif pour prendre une décision. Au fil des discussions, Mimi geint de moins en moins, et finit par se confier en retour. Ainsi, elle admet que, petite, elle avait toujours voulu un animal à cajoler. C'est trop tard maintenant : elle ne peut rien toucher depuis plus de cinquante ans. Luna devient pensive puis finit par agiter sa baguette. En un clin d'œil, un lapin argenté sautille dans la salle et va se pelotonner dans les jambes de Mimi.


	22. Le premier

Attention, ce drabble n'est pas de moi ! C'est une **traduction** !

* * *

**Titre :** Le premier  
**Original :** Her first, par **keever**  
**Personnages :** Madame Pomfresh  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Point de rupture  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** Ni HP, ni cette histoire ne sont à moi, je n'ai que la traduction.

* * *

Madame Pomfresh avait épongé plus de fronts moites et fiévreux qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler. De nombreux patients l'avaient visitée avec des blessures ensanglantées, certaines assez horribles pour faire pâlir Dumbledore. Dans sa tâche, les meilleures sucreries d'Honeydukes l'avaient autant aidée que sa persévérence inébranlable. Rien ne la rendait plus heureuse que de voir des enfants quitter son infirmerie, leur souffrance ne devenant plus qu'un souvenir s'affadissant à vue d'œil.

Cependant, alors qu'elle regardait Cedric, immobile et silencieux, sa première perte, et probablement pas la dernière, elle n'avait que peu de force, et plus aucune joie. Elle laissa ses larmes couler.


	23. Parlons sport !

**Titre :** Parlons sport !  
**Personnages :** Rolanda Bibine et ses collègues  
**Rating :** G  
**Défi :** Quidditch  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** J'aurais bien aimé inventer le Quidditch, mais JKR a eu l'idée avant.  
**Note : **Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'étais plutôt productive, cette semaine... C'est assez exceptionnel, malheureusement. Attendez vous quand même à deux - trois autres drabbles demain =) !

* * *

Rolanda se sentait vraiment seule.

Le Quidditch est peut-être le sport préféré des sorciers, mais un grand nombre n'y pense qu'occasionnellement, une fois passé l'âge de faire des acrobaties aériennes, comme la plupart des membres de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard.

Severus préférait garder les pieds sur terre, et ne s'intéressait au jeu seulement quand sa maison gagnait. Albus ne venait aux matches que pour l'ambiance et Hagrid, bien que plein d'enthousiasme, n'était pas très doué pour causer stratégie. Heureusement, il y avait Minerva, toujours partante pour une discussion technique - quand elle n'avait pas trop de devoirs à corriger, évidemment.


	24. Un accord malvenu

**Titre : **Un accord malvenu  
**Personnages : **Daphné Greengrass, son père  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi : **Contrat  
**Nombre de mots : **2x100  
**Disclaimer : **Tout à Rowling.

* * *

Dans le bureau de son père, Daphné se demandait pourquoi il l'avait convoquée. C'était sûrement important, et pas forcément bon signe.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle ressortait du bureau, contenant difficilement sa fureur.

Môssieur n'avait pas pris de gants pour lui dire qu'elle allait finir sa vie comme une potiche à jouer à "la lady au foyer"!

Étant de sang-mêlé et donc relativement bas sur la liste des meilleurs partis du Royaume-Uni, bien qu'issue d'une famille aisée, Daphné avait espéré échapper au mariage arrangé et choisir elle-même avec qui elle vivrait jusqu'à que la mort les sépare etc., etc.…

Raté.

* * *

Apparemment, la liste de défauts de Vincent Crabbe, interminable, avait dissuadé beaucoup de jeunes filles (ou leurs pères…). Et la malchance, et probablement le fait d'être à Serpentard, avaient joué en sa "faveur". Son père avait fait fi de tous les désavantages d'un accord marital avec les Crabbe, puisqu'il louchait sur la fortune de son futur gendre. A l'écouter, le mariage de leur fille unique avec un sombre idiot était un bien maigre prix à payer pour rétablir leur réputation et leur influence.

Parfois, elle avait envie d'envoyer les adultes et leurs traditions surannées se faire voir chez les Moldus.


	25. Fuite

**Titre :** Fuite  
**Personnages :** Harry, Dudley, Voldemort  
**Rating :** T  
**Défi :** Pas Assez  
**Nombre de mots :** 2x100  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi… Tout à JKR

* * *

Rester dans un coin du préau, s'appuyer contre le mur comme pour se fondre dedans, baisser la tête, et espérer que la bande à Dudley ne le voie pas, ou qu'ils jouent à autre chose que la chasse au Harry. C'était ce que ce dernier faisait à chaque récréation, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Pas de chance, Dudley l'avait repéré. Les autres ricanaient déjà. Harry commença à courir, se faufilant entre les élèves. Son cœur battait rapidement. Plus vite, plus vite… Mais ils étaient plus nombreux, et réussirent à l'acculer près de la grille. Souriant, Dudley abattit son poing.

* * *

Jamais courir n'avait été autant vital. Harry avait la vision brouillée, l'esprit engourdi. Seuls la Coupe scintillante et le corps de son ami importaient. Comme si tout se déroulait au ralenti, il sentait ses muscles travailler péniblement malgré la douleur dont il n'était que distraitement conscient. Juste encore un peu… La baguette levée, il se jeta en avant.

Un sort, le heurtant de plein fouet, l'expulsa loin du cadavre. Des silhouettes noires se massèrent autour de lui et tout s'assombrit encore. Une face serpentine se pencha en avant, sifflant des mots qu'il n'entendait plus.

C'était fini.

Tout devint vert.


	26. Manque de magie

**Titre :** Manque de magie  
**Personnages :** Merope, Morfin  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Accio !  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

* * *

Merope sortit sa baguette, légèrement tremblante. Elvis n'était pas là, il ne pourrait pas la frapper si elle ne réussissait pas. Pas là, souffla-t-elle, essayant de se rassurer. C'était difficile. Morfin était toujours dans la pièce, après tout. Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux là où il se trouvait, susurrant des mots à un serpent venimeux, oublieux de ce qu'il l'entourait.

_Wingardium Leviosa_, murmura-t-elle à la cruche devant elle. Rien.

_Reducto._ Le pot resta obstinément entier.

_Accio._ Le récipient bougea légèrement dans sa direction. Un sentiment de ravissement incrédule l'envahit, et elle sourit.

Dans son coin, Morfin cracha par terre.


	27. Apparence

**Titre** **:** Apparence  
**Personnage : **Gilderoy Lockhart  
**Rating : **G  
**Défi : **Lunettes  
**Nombre de mots : **100  
**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, à JKR. Et je manque toujours d'inspiration concernant les titres, malheureusement.

* * *

Dans son bureau de professeur, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré (couleur lilas, en cuir de dragon factice), Gilderoy relisait avec délices _Moi le Magicien_, son dernier livre, et le meilleur selon lui. Après tout, une partie assez conséquente racontait sa vraie vie (qui était encore plus passionnante que les aventures qui lui étaient soi-disant arrivées).

On frappa à la porte. Après un bond paniqué, Lockhart courut à son bureau, à recherche frénétique de sa boite à lunettes, retournant tous ses papiers. Personne ne devait le voir avec des binocles, ou son sex-appeal risquait d'en prendre un sacré coup !


	28. Chute

**Titre :** Chute  
**Personnages :** Mondingus Fletcher  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Allée des Embrumes  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, à JKR

* * *

Il magouillait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était devenu bien connu dans le milieu. Un peu trop, probablement. Ding avait perdu le compte des avertissements de ses connaissances, comme quoi ca tournerait mal, un jour. Ils n'avaient pas eu tord… Il s'était frotté à trop fort pour lui et avait été pincé.

Ayant tout perdu, il était devenu un clochard réduit à squatter dans l'Allée des Embrumes la nuit, car les Aurors ne viendraient pas le déloger ici. C'était bien trop sombre et craquelé, brumeux et incertain. C'était le côté caché de monde sorcier, où les riches malfamés côtoyaient les déchus.


	29. Trouble de coeurs et fauteurs de trouble

**Titre :** Troubles de cœurs et fauteurs de troubles.  
**Personnages :** Verity, Fred et George Weasley  
**Rating :** G  
**Défi :** Trouble  
**Nombre de mots :** 2x100  
**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR.  
**Note :** Un drabble que j'ai posté sur la communauté hp100mots hier pour fêter l'anniversaire de deux farceurs ! Dédicace à benebu. Sorte de suite au chapitre 2 de ma fic Another Drabble Collection.

* * *

Le premier avril, le chaos régnait dans le magasin. Les produits surprenaient encore plus que d'habitude les clients venus en masse et Verity n'avait pas eu une minute à elle depuis son arrivée. Ce ne fut qu'à la fermeture qu'elle se retrouva seule avec les jumeaux. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à ranger, elle leur souhaita bon anniversaire, ce qui lui valut deux larges sourires, dont un lui donna des frissons dans le ventre. Comme toujours, elle se retint d'afficher un air stupidement béat; elle n'était plus une adolescente ! Malheureusement, l'attention de Fred se détourna rapidement d'elle vers le courrier.

* * *

Fred saisit un des paquets enveloppé en violet. Il provenait de son « Angie », bien sûr. Le cœur serré, Verity le regarda déchirer le papier avec enthousiasme puis ouvrir la boîte. Un pétard explosa, laissant Fred avec une figure noircie digne d'un personnage de cartoon. Il cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rire en cœur avec George, et s'exclama :

- Décidément, j'adore cette fille !

Evidemment, _Angie_ lui convenait beaucoup mieux qu'elle… Elle força un petit rire, consciente que George l'observait du coin de l'œil. Croisant son regard, il lui fit un sourire compatissant. Merde. Il avait deviné.


	30. Ces ignorants

**Titre :** Ces ignorants…  
**Personnages** : Alastor Maugrey  
**Rating :** G  
**Défi :** Protego !  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** Non, je ne suis pas J K Rowling.

* * *

Encore une fois, Alastor maudit l'incompétence des professeurs de Défence de Poudlard - il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais comment Albus les supportait. A cause de leurs cours atrocement incomplets, la quasi-totalité des recrues aux Aurors souffrait de lacunes. Par exemple, s'ils maîtrisaient trente-six façons d'immobiliser un adversaire, ces ahuris étaient convaincus qu'il n'existait que le Protego pour se protéger et que, pire encore, il marchait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ha, il aurait bien voulu les voir stopper un Cognard ou des balles de pistolet avec ça.

Franchement, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il préférait travailler sur le terrain.


	31. Les marques invisibles

**Titre : **Les marques invisibles  
**Personnages :** Neville, Frank, et Alice Londubat  
**Rating : **PG  
**Défi : **Cicatrice  
**Nombre de mots : **100  
**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR

* * *

Leur corps ne porte aucune marque. Si leurs yeux n'étaient pas aussi vides, ils auraient l'air aussi normal que n'importe qui. Le Doloris torture sans laisser de traces. Mais leur esprit brisé est presque palpable, et c'est Neville qui souffre rien qu'à les voir. Cependant, il revient toujours, moitié sous l'influence de sa grand-mère, moitié parce qu'il le veut. Pour finir, la plaie béante de manque et d'incompréhension au cœur du petit garçon se transforme en une douleur sourde, celle d'une perte acceptée mais pour toujours présente.

Les cicatrices les plus profondes ne sont pas forcément celles qui se voient.


	32. Petit sorcier

**Titre :** Petit sorcier  
**Personnages :** Colin et Dennis Crivey  
**Rating :** G  
**Défi :** Univers Alterné  
**Nombre de mots :** 100  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

* * *

Son frère avait été tellement excité. Il était revenu à la maison, sautillant littéralement, laissant leur père un peu abasourdi par son flot de paroles tirer sa malle. Et pour parler, il parlait. Colin semblait plus enthousiaste encore que dans les lettres, et entendre tout ça de vive voix rendait les choses encore plus réelles, même si Dennis n'en comprenait pas la moitié. Soudainement, être sorcier, ce n'était plus un rêve, c'était possible, accessible. Colin commença même à parler de l'an suivant, et Dennis espéra que lui aussi pourrait monter dans le Poudlard Express. Mais la lettre ne vint jamais.


	33. Question de confiance

**Titre : **Question de confiance  
**Personnages :** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
**Rating :** PG  
**Défi :** Univers Alterné  
**Nombre de mots :** 3x100  
**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR et ça ne va pas changer.

* * *

Si on avait demandé à Sirius qui était son meilleur ami, il aurait répondu James et Remus, mais c'était tellement évident que personne ne lui avait jamais posé la question. En revanche, il aurait été bien emprunté si quiconque avait exigé qu'il choisisse un des deux. Si James n'était pas de la même famille que lui, tous deux se ressemblaient tellement - physiquement et mentalement - qu'ils auraient bien pu être frères. Quant à Remus… Il avait du mal à l'expliquer avec des mots, mais Sirius sentait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qui comptait pour lui de la même façon.

* * *

Dumbledore pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Sirius était certain qu'il avait tord. Sa confiance en Remus était absolue, et il le connaissait mieux que sa propre mère. Ils avaient vécu ensemble nuit et jour depuis leurs onze ans, après tout. Il savait que l'amour qu'il portait à Remus n'était pas aveugle et que celui-ci était sincère dans ses sentiments. Et Peter, et bien, rien que l'idée qu'il soit un traître faisait rire ; il était si gentil. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne leur parle pas de l'idée qu'il avait proposée à James pour le Gardien du Secret.

* * *

Toute la soirée, il s'était senti tendu et avait fini par convaincre Remus d'aller voir Peter, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Malheureusement, le pressentiment de Sirius était fondé. Ils s'étaient précipités à Godric's Hollow, avait de rester pétrifiés devant la maison déjà en ruines. Sirius sentait son choc se muer en fureur, quand soudain Hagrid avait émergé de derrière un mur, Harry dans ses bras. Les yeux mouillés, il leur avait expliqué sa mission pour Dumbledore. Sirius était prêt à céder sa moto pour partir en chasse, quand Remus avait intervenu, et pris le bébé des bras du géant.


	34. Les temps des souvenirs

**Titre :** Les temps des souvenirs  
**Personnages :** Harry, Remus, Severus, Albus  
**Rating :** T  
**Défi :** Souvenir  
**Nombre de mots :** 5x100  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR  
**Note :** 1) Eh bien, ca faisait un moment ! Presque un an que je n'ai rien posté… 2) la partie d'Albus a deux versions, je n'arrivais pas à choisir. Dites moi laquelle vous préférez....

**

* * *

**

** L'enfance - Harry**

Il aimerait pouvoir dire qu'il est né le jour de son onzième anniversaire. C'est là que sa vraie vie a commencé, après tout. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ses années d'enfance sont part intégrante de qui il est, même si la plupart de ses souvenirs sont mélangés, impossibles à classer chronologiquement. Quelle importance, après tout de savoir quand était la seule fois qu'il se rappelle avoir vu Pétunia lui sourire ? D'une certaine façon, il aimerait fermer la porte du placard sur les corvées, le mépris, et la solitude, les laissant dans le noir pour toujours. La porte reste entr'ouverte.

**

* * *

**

**L'adolescence - Remus**

Quand il pense à Poudlard, ce sont des impressions qui lui reviennent, un amalgame de ses expériences, trop intenses et rapprochées pour que son esprit les classe. C'était un temps où ses sentiments étaient forts et changeants, pris dans le maelström de l'adolescence. Acceptance, aventure, amusement. Fatigue, douleur, rébellion.

Puis, là au milieu, quelques flashes plus précis, sans vrai motif. La façon dont James passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Un thé bu près du feu. Le rire de Sirius devant une de leurs farces. Cette horrible rédaction sur la septième révolution gobeline.

Et le château illuminé, le premier soir.

**

* * *

**

**L'âge adulte - Severus**

Tellement de choses se sont passées dans sa vie qu'il préfère s'en détacher, les laisser derrière lui et ne pas y penser, juste pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. La plupart des ses souvenirs ne sont pas heureux et tant mieux s'ils tombent dans l'oubli.

Mais certains, certains évènements… Ses erreurs, ses plus grandes souffrances ne cessent jamais de le tourmenter. Elles sont imprimées dans son esprit comme au fer rouge. Douloureuses. Impossibles à oublier : les cicatrices sont trop profondes, autant dans sa tête que sur son bras. Il est inconcevable qu'il puisse les oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

**

* * *

**

**La vieillesse - Albus**

Ses souvenirs les plus nouveaux sont les plus clairs, c'est normal. Dans certains cas, il est heureux que cela soit le cas : ses vieilles années ont été parsemées de moments d'autant plus précieux que chacun pourrait être le dernier. Cependant, d'autres événements récents sont vivides dans son esprit et il est maintenant assez sage pour réaliser que la réalité ne va pas changer même s'il préférerait dénier les faits, lui aussi. Le poids du futur se fait sentir dans ses vieux os, s'ajoutant à celui du passé, des erreurs de sa jeunesse et des remords qui l'ont toujours suivi. 

**

* * *

**

**Albus - 2ème version**

Une Pensine est un merveilleux objet. Elle permet d'enlever certains souvenirs et pensées de son esprit pour pouvoir les organiser puis les observer plus objectivement. Mais ceux-ci ne disparaissent pas totalement de sa mémoire : ils sont là, dans un coin de son subconscient, comme des échos. Certains restent clairs, ayant été précieusement conservés et régulièrement examinés. Mais ceux qu'il aimerait oublier, les témoins de sa folie adolescente dans ce qui lui semble comme une autre vie reviennent juste par quelques flashes, tels des photos jaunies dans un vieil album d'une période douce puis tellement amère, si distante mais ineffaçable.


End file.
